source of magic
by rmec
Summary: Harry becomes the source of magic with a powerful family heritage
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat on his cot in the cupboard under the stairs. He was wondering if having a roof over his head and eating scraps was worth all the pain and suffering that came with it. He looked at his arm which was bent at an odd angle and the bruises and cuts that came with it. His left eye was swollen shut, lips had a deep cut that was bleeding and refusing to stop. One of his legs was swollen at the knee so badly he could not move it. He had spent the last seven hours sitting in the same spot and had not moved. Normally when he was put through the grinder like this by his uncle and his cousin he would go to sleep and the next morning the inflicted wounds would disappear. He spent months figuring out how this worked and had figured out that he had some kind of energy inside himself that healed him. He found out that that energy was what made him more durable than your average 5 year old. So he knew that the beatings from his family would have killed him had he been an ordinary child.

Learning to control the energy was not difficult for him. He found he could manipulate it to pretty much do whatever he wanted. Even getting him food. He also figured out that allowing it to heal him left no evidence of what had been done to him by his uncle making him look like a liar. That was why he had held back from healing himself. Over time he had tried telling people about the way he was treated at home, but even the times that he managed to show evidence of the mistreatment somehow the person who believed him disappeared and the investigation forgotten. The punishments afterwards always left him unconscious for days locked up in his cupboard.

His relatives didn't care. They knew that the evidence would be gone within a day or two and no-one would be the wiser. The only places they hurt him enough to scar were the ones which were easily hidden. He waited for his aunt to begin her usual screeching expecting him to make breakfast and get the house tidied up. They were going to have a visit from social services that morning. He would have to clear out his cupboard and pretend his room was the guest room upstairs.

His aunt would put up childish action figure posters and Dudley's toys all over the floor to make it look like a child lived in the room. They had done this before several times whenever someone questioned the way Harry dressed and his small stature that made him look so much younger than he was and he always ended up with the short end of the stick. Well he was not going to play anymore. Either way he was going to get a beating. Damned if you do damned if you don't. He wanted to know if this person would disappear too like the rest. It was a window albeit a small window to get out of the Dursley household. If this didn't work then he would know that either no-one could help him or wanted to help him.

When his aunt started screeching at him to get out and get started on his chores, Harry stayed where he was. He was now lying on his back dried blood all over him cuts and bruises turning black and blue all over, he didn't even flinch when his aunt pulled the door open to see what was taking him so long. He had had worse beatings and was u and about the next morning so this one should be the same.

However the sight that met her was one she was not expecting. The boy's injuries looked worse than they had the night before. She saw his arm twisted at an angle that should not be possible. She stood there for a minute questioning herself. What was she going to do? Why didn't the freak just fix himself like he usually did? He had to pick now to stop using his freakishness to heal himself? He must have done this on purpose. She would not be able to get everything done before social services came. She still had to put up the fake family items that had the freak in them and then clear the cupboard of all the blood as well as make sure that both her son and the freak looked presentable.

Vernon would be home soon she had sent him to buy a set of clothes for the freak so that there would be no questions about the way he was dressed. The social worker would want to see the boy and she couldn't let him be seen like this. She leaned in and took a hold of the boy to pull him out and clean him up. She would just to tell the social worker that the brat got in a fight at school and that the injuries were superficial. However when she tried to get the boy out she couldn't. It was as of he was stuck there. She pulled and pulled but nothing she did helped. She ended up shouting at the boy, "Boy get out of there and get cleaned up now."

Harry didn't even look at her. He just lay there and didn't move. She noticed how swollen his leg was and knew there would be no way he would be able to walk on it anyway. Moving out of the cupboard Petunia shut the door and locked it. She decided she would have to get the social worker to come another time by telling her that the boy had refused to listen when she told him he could not visit one of his friends and was out the door before she could stop him.

Vernon got back from the shops and handed his wife the clothes he had bought. "I don't like having to spend money on that boy Petunia. This means that he will be cleaning out the garden as well as the garage now on top of his chores." Petunia then told him she could not get him out of the cupboard and that breakfast had not been made. Vernon opened the door of the cupboard and noticed the same thing his wife did.

The boy's injuries were still there and because of his size Vernon was unable to get in and try to pull the boy out. He looked unconscious anyway so he could distract the social worker to come back later to see the boy while they contacted the old man who usually fixed him up after one of the worse punishments. He helped Petunia set up the house and waited for the social worker. Harry heard the doorbell and then the voices of his aunt uncle greeting someone at the door. He could hear a woman's voice asking about him after the initial greetings and then his aunt's lie about his whereabouts. He knew the door was locked and began to knock while shouting "Let me out, please let me out."


	2. Chapter 2

Petunia and Vernon went pale. They had not expected him to wake up especially after Vernon hit the boy over the head with a bat to make sure after they couldn't get him out. The social worker and the two policemen who had come with her and were by now sitting in the living room while talking to them got up and followed the sound of the voice till she was outside the cupboard. She whirled toward the petrified couple and said "Open it now." With a shaking hand Petunia took a key from her pocket and opened the door and suffice it to say both her and Vernon were arrested immediately.

XxxXxx

Opening his eyes Harry could tell he was back in his cupboard. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was being in hospital bed and feeling safe for the first time ever. There was also the old man who came into his hospital room and waved a stick at his face and said some funny words but he was so doped up from morphine to do anything about it and it wasn't long before he was out for the count.

The cupboard door opened suddenly and his aunt reached in and dragged him from it. His uncle stood beside her looking at him with a fury that told him that any second now he was going to wish he had not been born. It was a feeling and a wish he had every day so it was nothing new to him. "Did you think your little stunt was funny boy? Did you really think you could get away with it?"

By then Harry was feeling a rage of his own. He could feel it building from the pit of his stomach and spreading throughout his body. Here was the man who had made sure that every second of his existence in that house was full of fear, pain and despair. He could feel the sentience of the energy inside him take over his consciousness. He watched as if he was just a spectator from the back of his mind. The energy around him was a brilliant white that would blind anyone from looking at it. Harry was however fascinated by it. It felt warm to his touch when he reaches out to it. He saw his uncle turn a shade of purple he never thought was possible on a human being. The words coming out of his mouth were not his own and they had a double timbre to them as if more than one person was speaking but he did not freak out or try to stop it.

"I was showing you a mercy Vernon Dursley, you, your wife and your child. I have had to watch all these years as you abused my host and the only thing I could do was watch and heal him whenever I could. I bid my time until such a time he accepted me and allowed me to protect him from you, which he has." Petunia was not as stupid as she seemed sometimes and recognised that this was not her nephew speaking, so she asked "Who are you?" "I am magic. Harry is my host. I know you covert me Petunia Dursley always have, that is why you allow your husband to torture your sister's child because I chose her as a vessel and not you. The abuse stops now."

Harry was now looking at Vernon who threw back his hand to punch Harry as he shouted "You insolent little brat, how dare you?" As the punch landed instead of hitting Harry Vernon felt the most excruciating pain flow from the end of his fist through his entire arm as it shattered. An inhuman scream tore from his mouth and Harry spoke again "It does not feel nice does it, Vernon Dursley? That shall be your first lesson of many. You shall be under my tutelage for the same number of years that my host has been in your care. We will start with the first day you found Harry on your doorstep." With that Vernon and Petunia were surrounded in a white light and found themselves much smaller and in matching sleeping baskets. With a smile on his face Harry said "Don't worry about time I have suspended it for now until the five years are up."

So began the raising of Vernon and Petunia in exactly the same way that they had raised Harry. In the meantime Dudley had his mind wiped and taught the difference between right and wrong. To Harry the whole process took less than a minute however to the Dursleys it was five years as they were sent back in time and had to live in a pocket dimension.

XxxXxx

A six year old Vernon Dursley came out of the cupboard in the same state Harry had been before the incident with the social worker, Petunia also came out in a similar state and they both landed in front of the boy who had done this to them. They regained their adult bodies however their injuries never healed. Cocking his head to the side Harry asked "Did you enjoy living my life?" Petunia could not even look him the eye instead she wept, sobs wracked from her body as she spoke in incoherent sentences. Each time only something was said constantly "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, please I …" Harry looked at Vernon Dursley, he looked broken. Like a bully who had been shown his own worthlessness he lay there crying quietly. The same way he had taught Harry through beatings and heavy chores not meant for children or even some adullts. Harry noticed the scars on his body were gone. They were now on the two adults who lay in front of him.

He left them lying there. He was not going to do anything to help them, instead he made his way up the stairs and into the attic. It was a spacious room despite the junk left in it. The high ceiling with the sky light made it perfect for his new bedroom. He knew things would be different now. He felt himself becoming one with the energy inside him which he now had a name for. It was his magic. It had always been there for him. He knew it would teach him what he needed to know like how to protect himself from the old man but for now that could wait. He had an attic to clean and a bedroom to sort out.

XxxXxx

Harry spent the day sorting out the junk he found in the attic. He found a bed in a corner behind some boxes that were full of other bits of furniture that were not being used. Even though he knew that the Dursleys hated him he could not help but feel hurt at the fact that they had things stored up here that could have made his life easier if they had wanted to.

Most of the things in the attic were bedroom furniture left to collect dust in a room that was never used. His aunt Petunia was a neat freak so there was no huge hoarding up there. His magic sensing his melancholy reacted by cleaning the room and placing the various bits of furniture in the places where he wanted them. It also changed the quality of the things making it look like a room in a mansion like he had seen in magazines that his aunt liked to look at. It helped that the space in the attic covered the entire expanse of the house.

Two doors appeared next to each other when everything else was done. Harry only just noticed the white glow around him when it started to fade. He looked shocked at the room he was now standing in. Walking towards one of the two doors he opened it to find a closet big enough to walk around in. His excitement growing he opened the next door and found a luxurious bath and shower that matched the rest of the attic. What he didn't know was that his magic had also placed intent wards not just around his room but around the house as well. The only one able to get into his room was him and no magicals were able to approach the house without his consent.

When he was done looking he lay down on his huge four poster bed and fell asleep. However instead of the sleep he was expecting he found himself bathed in a white light. He heard a voice speaking to him "Hi Harry!" Harry could tell it was the same voice that had protected him from his uncle so he was not afraid to answer. "Hi. What's your name?"

The magic answered "I do not have a name like you do however most refer to me as magic. This is the first time I have ever been able to communicate with a host. Most of the other humans who are able to connect with me never accept me as I am. They are too busy trying to categorise me and decide whether I am light or dark. The never realise I have no affinity. I just am. Unlike them you did not try to force me into some category when you first became aware of me. You allowed me to grow with you. The reason I am sentient is because you gave me a part of yourself. I know what you need and want and I intend to let you have it. I will always be here for you." For the first time that he could remember Harry went into the land of Morpheus happy in the knowledge that he was no longer alone nor did he need to fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry slept for the rest of the day and night. He woke up at six o'clock the next morning out of habit and took a long bath in his new bathroom making him feel properly clean for the first time since he could remember. The Dursleys only allowed him to bath every other day with a cheap bar of soap and he was not allowed to use hot water. He found conjured clothes on his bed when he was done. It was a pair of black cargo pants and a red t-shirt as well as black trainers. He understood the message he got from his magic that he needed to go shopping for clothes and that it would help him get the money he needed for it.

Harry arrived downstairs at seven that morning and none of the Dursleys were downstairs although he could hear them shuffling upstairs as if they did not know what to do with themselves. He made himself a bowl of cereal which he ate with relish as he had not remembered to eat the day before. He would need to think about what to do now. Things had changed and no matter how much he wanted to leave he knew that he was still a six year old child and the outside world would not be kind to him. Leaving also meant that he would be open to attack from outside forces. He would rather deal with the devil he knew rather than one he didn't, so a chat with the Dursleys about the new house rules was in order.

XxxXxx

After he had eaten his magic took him to what looked like a cave except it had so many different coloured rocks all over. Some of the rocks were bigger than his uncle's head and that was saying something. He could tell they were not ordinary rocks. They looked like the kind that was in jewellery that he had seen being sold in the shops. He could tell they were valuable. His magic urged him to take one. He picked up a few of them that were as big as his fist. He liked the green ones they were the same colour as his eyes. There was one that was blood red that his magic nudged him to pick up. He could tell immediately that the rock was no ordinary rock it resonated with enough magic to make Harry's teeth rattle and his eyes blink a few times before adjusting to it.

He sent his magic a questioning emotion and all he got was a feeling to hold on to the stone, he would know what to do with it later. Placing the stones he had picked up in one of the numerous pockets of his trousers Harry found himself out of the cave and in front of a huge set of double doors with two creatures on either side holding what looked like spears and wearing some kind of amour. The doors were connected to a white marble like building that stood in the centre of some sort of market place Harry had never seen before. He could feel the concentrated magic in the place. It even made his own magic spike a little bit in reaction.

Following the direction of his magic he walked towards the door and the creatures guarding it did not even bat an eyelid at seeing a small child wandering around alone. Instead they gave him a small bow and opened the huge doors for him to go inside. Harry stared around in wonder at the sight that met him. The place was huge and all around he could see plenty of the creatures like he had encountered working, some were counting what looked like gold silver and bronze coins, others were weighing actual gold bars and different type of gems. Further on he could see what he assumed were tellers like in a bank because they were dealing with a few people in cue. The exchange of money gave Harry an idea that the building he was in was some kind of bank.

He stood in line waiting his turn and as he was waiting he heard snippets of conversation that did not make sense to him.

'…for quidich later on….'

'those stupid muggles, you know I …'

'Of course I will pick up the eye of newt as soon as I get some gold wh…'

A gruff voice shouting "Next!" brought Harry back to remembering where was. Following the nudges his magic gave him to guide him on what to do Harry walked up to the teller and placed his hand in his pocket bringing out the all seven of the gems he had in there and placed them on the counter before saying "I wish to exchange these for galleons please."

The creature that Harry now knew to be a goblin thanks to the man standing behind him, who had been explaining to his son to keep close as goblins were not the most friendly of species, looked at Harry who did not even blink or show fear when it bared its teeth. Realising that the little boy would not be cowed it took the gems and placed them on a scale before saying "I will give you twenty galleons for each of these human. Harry felt fury at the goblin who was trying to cheat him and spoke with a voice laced with his magic "I am no fool goblin do not mistake my age for ignorance. I know how much each of the gems are worth." Despite the fact that Harry had not shouted his voice carried across the whole room. It attracted a huge goblin who looked like someone of authority and not to be messed with.

With a deep voice that brooked no argument the goblin asked "What is going on here?" Harry answered before the goblin could speak "This teller is trying to rip me off by offering me twenty galleons for my gem stones I know that each one is worth at least five million. Not only are they rare they are bigger than the usual size for gem stones." The goblin teller had paled at being outed to his boss especially in front of other customers for trying to cheat a child. He knew this was going to end badly.

The goblin in charge looked at the gem stones in the scales ad when he saw that the teller had indeed tried to cheat the child and it turns out not just any child if the magical signature he read from the wards of the child was any indication. This child was Harry Potter one of their most important clients, he would have to make amends to sooth the child or it would be bad for business. He directed both the boy and the teller to his office for privacy. Upon arrival the teller was taken away by a couple of the guards to what Harry could only assume was some kind of goblin prison.


	4. Chapter 4

He was shocked however when the goblin in charge addressed him "Mr Potter, I would like to apologise for what happened out in the foyer. I assure you it is not a normal occurrence." In answer Harry asked "How do you know who I am? I never gave out my name." With a smile that looked scary the goblin replied "The wards identified you. When your parents were alive they placed your magical signature on file here at the bank to allow us to know whether or not someone tries to impersonate you and claim your inheritance. Trust me many have tried since your disappearance from the wizarding world." Harry's head was spinning with the implications of what he had just been told.

So he figured it best to ask "I'm sorry sir, but I am quite lost. You are going to have to explain that to me. I didn't understand any of it. What is a magical signature? And what do you mean wizarding world? Is this to do with my magic? I only found out about my magic as it kept healing me every time uncle Vernon and Dudley hurt me. No-one ever believed me when I told them what they did because usually by morning all the proof was gone. It's how I got here too, wherever here is." The goblin was shocked to hear that the boy had no knowledge of his heritage, he then gave Harry the cliff notes version telling he would have to look for information for full details as it take too long to tell him everything about the wizarding world.

He explained about Voldemort and how Harry defeated him but lost his parents in the process. He told him that he was the heir to two ancient and noble houses, one through his father the other through his god father who now resided in prison. He also showed Harry his parent's will which had him in tears as it basically stated that he should have never gone to the Dursleys in the first place. The will was a memory and Harry got to see what his parents looked like for the first time. It gave him an idea that he ran by the goblin who he now knew as Ragnok the head goblin of the bank.

"Ragnok, is it possible to take pictures of memories that could be used as evidence in the muggle world?" Ragnok nodded, "Yes it is. The DMLE have used it as a method of evidence in courts, it's pretty common." Harry smiled and said "Would you be able to help me do that with my memories?" Normally Ragnok would not even entertain such a notion. It was human affairs and nothing to do with goblin affairs but this could be a way to make up for the deceit of their most important client. Keep him happy and he would not clear out his accounts as soon as he gained his lordship and considering the boy was the last of his family this would happen sooner rather than later. He agreed.

Harry watched as his memories of the life with the Dursleys swirled in the basin. Ragnok was pacing the room fuming at what he had seen. He could not understand how anyone could treat a child so. He knew that even if he had not wanted to appease the boy, seeing those memories would have made him want vengeance on his behalf. The pictures lay on the table in envelopes. They were in sections, one pile had the beatings from Vernon, another had the chores he was forced to do, the next pile held the Harry huntings from Dudley and the final pile the treatment from the hands of his teachers. The head goblin made recordings as well of some of the scenes. He made two sets to send to different organisations. One set to the police and the other to social services. After hearing about the last visit from social services and the subsequent return to the abusive home it was easy for Ragnok to see that someone in the magical world was pulling strings to keep Harry in an abusive environment. He planned to find the source before doing anything with the pictures.

By the time Ragnok put in place the last the plans he had made for Harry's protection he had had someone weigh the value of the stones and place them in a vault for Harry. He gave him a coin bag that turned into a wallet and told him how to make it work when he needed money for both the wizarding world and the normal one, it was bonded to him alone and connected to the new vault seeing as he could not touch his inheritance yet.

Harry walked out of the bank well over an hour after he entered. He decided to look around the shopping area. He found himself in front of a shop that smelled really bad it reminded him of a stink bomb Dudley had tried to hit him with but missed and it had landed on Piers Polkiss instead. The beating that followed that little incident made him wish he had just jumped in from of the projectile to prevent what happened.

Following the now familiar nudge from his magic he went inside. He looked around not sure what to do now that he was inside. The shop was filled with what looked like creature parts, fungi, herbs and other things he couldn't figure out. He passed by a jar with a red liquid inside and felt his magic nudge him and knew he was supposed to pick it up. This happened with several things he couldn't identify but he picked them up anyway. When he felt he was done he went to the counter and paid.

A shopkeeper who had been watching him with an incredulous look on his face as Harry went around took the gold coins without question and Harry walked out. Next to the shop was a sign that read Glad rags. Seeing as it was a clothes shop Harry went inside. He noticed the robes that seemed to be popular with most of the people he had seen walking around. He figured it wouldn't hurt to purchase some especially if he was supposed to be a wizard like Ragnok had said. Getting the attention of the sales lady Harry made a request for a new wardrobe. For some reason his magic changed the size of his body from scrawny to slim.

Not wanting to call attention to himself Harry didn't show the surprise he felt. However for the sales lady the words new wadrobe seemed to be the magic words to stop her from asking why a child had come into the shop without parents or a guide. Harry was measured, probed and prodded. Clothes of different colours were thrown over him to see which ones went with his complexion. He did express a desire for more black clothes than any other colour.

By the time she stopped and told him that it would take about an hour to have everything made Harry was more than ready to get out of there. He paid for his order and told her that he would return to pick it up when it was done. The sales lady was shocked when Harry didn't even blink at the cost of the clothes. Everything she made for him would be done with the best and most expensive material she had available it had charms that made the clothes grow with him. It would be while before they became too small. She had just made in one sale enough galleons to cover two years' worth of sales in her shop and that was saying something as her clientele was the elite of the wizarding world. Whoever the boy was must be very wealthy if that was any indication.

Upon leaving Harry found a luggage shop and decided he would need somewhere to put his shopping especially the clothes. He was going to buy more clothes but this time it would not be robes. He needed clothes to wear while outside the wizarding world. He found a black leather satchel he liked on sight. He was even happier when he found out that it had loads of space inside, enough for him to place all his purchases and the different pockets would mean that he could separate them and not worry that the items he had bought in the smelly shop would affect everything else. He purchased the bag and decided he was hungry. He looked around and found a place that sold ice cream. He bought a huge Sunday and sat down to enjoy ice cream for the first time that he could remember. The bowl was huge and full to the brim with his chosen treat. By the time he finished it he was sure he would explode. 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to eat so much all at once' was one of the thoughts that ran through his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

He sat there till it was time to pick his clothes. The sales lady helped him place the clothes in the bag when he arrived. The fuss she was making over him had him running out of there as soon as she was done. Taking out a black cloak from his bag Harry put it on including the hoody. He was tired of the stares from people due to his age. He didn't realise that he walked out of diagon alley onto a connecting alley named Knock turn. The shop he walked into was not far from diagon but it did not look friendly. Harry saw two creatures in cage that were about as tall as him, with floppy ears, huge eyes and grey skin. They looked so miserable in there and Harry could relate to being locked up.

He looked for whoever was in charge and found a balding, overweight man with a moustache sat behind a counter looking at some magazine with pictures of women barely wearing anything. Harry cleared his throat and the man put his book down as his attention was diverted from it. Harry felt his magic stir and a feeling of protectiveness washed through him. The man was leering at him in a way that was beyond Harry's understanding he could tell it was not a nice way. However the look cleared from the man's face as Harry's face seemed to change from the innocent child to something else he could not fathom.

Harry didn't quite understand it himself so he just spoke, just like in the bank his voice was laced with magic letting the man know he was not dealing with an ordinary child "I want those two." Harry was now pointing at the cage, "let them out immediately." The man snapped his fingers and said "Those house elves are a thousand galleons each." Harry just took out his money bag and poured the money on the counter and left the greedy looking bastard counting it all. He went over to the creatures and asked in a gentle voice "What are you?" The bigger one that Harry assumed was a boy answered in a squeaky voice. "We is house elves master." Seeing that the man was almost done with the coins he decided to wrap things up.

As he was about to turn and walk out of the shop the house elf whispered to him "We is still bonded to him, you have to tell him to free us." Going up to the counter he said "You chose the wrong day to piss me off." Harry realised those words did not come from him but from his magic. Anger that was not his coursed through him as he continued to speak, "It's too bad for you that someone else has already used up my quarter of patience today." Fear crossed the man's features as he realised his scheme was out. He had sold those same elves over and over to different people. He had to change places where he did it and his appearance to keep people from identifying him when it was found out that the elves still served their old master and disappeared from their new owners as soon as he called them away.

The boy glowed with power and he figured he was done for. The smirk on the boy's face did little to alleviate his fears he could feel how powerful he was and wished he had not tried the scheme on him. Taking off his socks he quickly threw them at the elves and told them they were free. However this did not seem to pacify the boy as his magic spiked.

He felt a very uncomfortable feeling come over him. Everything seemed to get bigger. Only when it stopped did he finally realise that nothing was getting bigger it was him getting smaller. Harry's smirk was still on his face when he conjured a mirror for the shopkeeper, who screamed when instead of his own reflection he saw a house elf staring back at him. Harry spoke to him then, "This is reflection magic. Your deeds decided your punishment. Until you realise that the treatment you gave to creatures that you thought yourself superior to was wrong and you feel remorse you will remain this way." Leaving the new house elf who was hurriedly locking up Harry bonded with the two house elves as they told him what to do and returned to his shopping.

Shopping became much easier for Harry s the two house elves used glamor to look like human adults. They left the wiazrding area and spent money on normal clothes for Harry. They also bought other things that the Dursley's never bothered with for him like toiletry, sundries, pyjamas , shoes and whatever Harry could think of that he had been denied. He also picked up a big screen tv, a computer, video games movies and anything else that caught his fancy. By the time he decided that he had done enough shopping he was tired. The house elves followed his magical signature to his room in the attic. While one of them was putting away the things they had bought and expanding the space in the attic when he needed more room the other elf was making Harry some dinner. He had requested a light dinner due to the ice cream he had eaten earlier that day. His dinner was a nice tomato soup and a roll with a glass of juice. Harry was glad for that as he didn't think he would be able to eat the heavy foods that his relatives ate. Harry was in bed. It had been a long day. He wanted to rest.

After Harry had fallen asleep, his magic began to manifest itself. The house elves at first were worried about their new master. They didn't quite understand what was happening until the magic sent images of what it wanted for Harry. They understood and gathered the items Harry had picked up that day without quite understanding why. They were potion ingredients, actually a particular potion.

They found the red rock and were shocked to find that it was a life rock. They had only ever heard of it in legends and had thought it a myth. The rock when used with the ingredients they now held gave the drinker a connection to magic that made them become its source. They followed the instructions given to them and soon they completed the potion. They took the red rock and placed it in the cauldron Harry's magic surrounded the cauldron and funnelled the potion from it straight into Harry's stomach.

Harry's magic was sentient enough to know that Harry would need to understand things better if he was to be able to navigate his world. It could not always take over the boy's will in order to protect him like it had been doing all day. He would never learn how to do things for himself that way.

It was very strange for the sentient being having been around for billions of years and never interacted with those who hosted it. It could feel every magical in the world. What they thought, felt wanted everything. Yet this child this one child was the only one to connect to it in this way. To help Harry it was going to change his very being. He would have no need for a magical core as his entire body would be made of magic. He would learn things about magic and have access to places long forgotten. He would become the source of magic a connection to the ley lines buried within the earth flowing like the rivers, lakes seas and oceans above ground…and so it began.

Harry first felt a tingling feeling as he fell asleep. He didn't pay it mind he was too tired to care in that moment. However his dreams were very strange. He saw what he thought was the beginning of time. He watched as magic came to be, scenes passed his eyes faster and faster. He watched kingdoms rise and fall. He watched the world of magic go from light to darkness over and over as one triumphed over another. He watched the persecutions of those with magic by those without until the world of magic went into hiding. He saw the corruption build amongst those with magic and how categorising it meant it was partially supressed whether the light or dark was in power. He understood what his magic was trying to tell him. Harry wasn't just a host anymore. He was the source of magic now. He was connected too everything magical no matter who used it he was a part of all of them.


	6. Chapter 6

If Harry had been awake he would have noticed his body glowing golden before it started to break down and turn into sand. A screech sounded for a couple of seconds as something black was left without a body and was destroyed without a host. Magic began to rebuild his body deciding on not changing too much of his size as those who knew him in the mundane world might bring unwanted attention however the new body was healthier and stronger. He no longer looked like a skeleton in clothes as he was settled back on the bed once it was complete. He looked like a child of the fae he was left with glowing skin and long dark blood red hair mixed with black halfway down his back that made him look ethereal. When it was done Harry fell into a deep sleep until morning.

Harry woke up feeling very good, like he could run a 10 mile marathon and still have enough energy to run another one uphill. He wondered at the clarity of his thoughts and the new understanding of things that he did not have yesterday. Getting up from his bed he summoned some clean clothes before going to the bathroom for his morning ritual. He stopped as soon as the clothes landed in his arms. Since when was he able to do that? His magic usually did that for him. He sat on his bed as he suddenly remembered his dreams. He felt excitement build up inside of him. He waved his hand effectively cleaning himself and dressing himself in black jeans and a blood red shirt that matched his hair.

Standing in front of the mirror he could see the changes his body had gone through. He was happy he still had his green eyes. For a moment there he had thought the colour had changed like everything else but they hadn't. Putting his hair in a braid and black trainers on his feet he made his way downstairs. He found his relatives sat at the table eating breakfast in a subdued manner. When they saw him they flinched and began to get up to leave the room. Harry spoke to them "Look you stay out my way I will stay out of yours ok? If you revert to your old ways toward me you will get a repeat performance of the other day are we clear?" The Dursleys didn't speak instead they nodded their heads and then pretended not to notice him as they returned to their breakfast.

Harry didn't care much about that. He was actually thinking about whether it was beneficial for him to leave the Dursleys and find somewhere else to live. He remembered his talk with Ragnok. He would wait it out. He wanted complete freedom from the Dursley so that they could not use the law to put him back under their thumb ever again.

XxxXxx

Harry had been back to school for two weeks now. He no longer had to fear Dudley and his gang or being punished for doing better than his cousin in class. Ragnok had sent him a letter telling him he had found out about who was behind continuously sending him back to the Dursleys and that he had now sent the pictures and videos to the police and social services as evidence. He made sure to end the evidence to Scotland yard where it would be questioned if someone suddenly couldn't remember something and the information is not easily removed. Harry now only had to wait, it was just a matter of time.

During his maths class his teacher had given the class a surprise test on addition. Harry completed his in less than a minute then sat back reading a book on chemistry as he was finished. When his teacher was walking around the classroom keeping an eye on the rest of the class he saw Harry busy reading a book he thought he could not even begin to understand. He immediately assumed the boy was cheating.

Walking up to Harry's desk and taking the book from him he said "Mr Potter we do not allow cheating in this school and if you think you can fool me by pretending to read a book on something you cannot begin to even understand while hiding the answers inside you are in for a rude awakening. I have been told about you, you are a bully and a cheat and this will stop now." The teacher having been one of those that had believed the Dursleys when they spread lies about Harry believed he had caught him in the act.

Harry watched as the man picked up the test sheet he had completed and put it together with the book and then allowed him to lead him to the headmaster's office. Upon arrival Harry was made to stand at the side as the teacher spoke to the headmaster. "Headmaster I caught this boy cheating on the test I gave them during the lesson. I have the book he was cheating from and his test paper." Harry still had not said anything. He knew from past experience that whatever he said was never be believed or was ignored. Instead he was busy thinking about making plans to travel for a while and see things he had been denied by the Dursleys.

He had always wanted to go to some of the places he had read about in books or seen on tv. Life was much better for him at home. The only time he saw Dudley was at school and he was much more subdued than he used to be. The magic that erased his memory for him to grow up a second time this time learning morals had lifted the memory block and he remembered everything he had done to Harry. He never looked Harry in the eye and left the room whenever Harry entered it unless it was in class and even then he sat as far from Harry as he could. His old friends had not known how to react to the new Dudley and had turned on him. He was now the bullied victim he had claimed to be.

The headmaster's voice broke him out of his reverie. "Mr Potter what have you to say for yourself?" Harry looked at the man dispassionately and said "You asking me? You are actually going to give me a chance to defend myself? That's new headmaster. You've never done so before, why now?" The man was surprised at the venom in Harry's tone. He started to deny but when he really thought about it he realised he had only ever taken what the Dursleys had said as gospel. The boy was usually sat cowed in a corner trying to stutter denials of the accusations against him. Something had changed. The boy was not wearing his usual rags and the sickliness he usually displayed before the summer break started was not visible.

Harry continued to speak without waiting for an answer "I am not going to feed your need for some sick twisted sense self-righteousness that you seem to have. The Dursleys no longer have power over me. They cannot cow me into submission like they used anymore and neither can you." Picking up the book he handed it to the headmaster completely ignoring the teacher beside him and said look through the book yourself if you can find any evidence of cheating I will willingly submit to whatever punishment you desire. However I am letting you know now that the evidence of my abuse at the hands of the Dursleys the lies they appropriated about me and your will full blindness at my treatment in your school and records of unjust punishments for things I did not do nor could have done has been handed over to the authorities. By this time tomorrow everything will be out in the open, good luck holding onto your job."

Harry watched as the now pale faced man flipped through the text looking for anything that might resemble test answers in it but found nothing. The book was actually new and from the looks of it, it had only just recently been opened as verified by the lack of cracks on the side of the books. Harry turned to the teacher who was staring in disbelief.

He had truly thought that the book was the source of the boy's cheating why else would he have it but before he could say anything Harry spoke "I have no need to cheat Mr Fergusson I have an eidetic memory, perfect recall, your test was a joke, I finished it in less than a minute. I have already been through the school's syllabuses for all the years that you teach here. I am halfway through high school work hence the chemistry book. I would have finished by now if I had not been afraid of what the Dursleys would do to me if they found out about my online classes I have been doing in the library, they never did like it when I did better than their precious son. Next time you want to accuse anyone of cheating you better have the evidence to back it up. Hopefully this is the last time I have to see or speak you people, goodbye."

Taking his book back from the headmaster Harry walked out of the office, leaving two speechless men staring after him. He already had his bag so he did not need to go back to the classroom for it. Gathering his magic he phased straight to his attic. Dipsy and Ren the two elves who now lived with Harry were there waiting for him to come home from school. They were shocked when they saw him arrive earlier than they anticipated.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning as the Dursleys had breakfast they noticed that the morning paper had pictures of them on the front page. A huge title at the top was written in bold :

'WORST CASE OF CHILD ABUSE BROUGHT TO LIGHT'. And below that headline read

ABUSE OF SAID CHILD CONTINUES IN THE NEIGHBOURHOOD AND SCHOOL

Vernon had just opened some of the mail and one envelop was from inland revenue, she knew Vernon had not declared the extra income that came with the child and to make matters worse the bank the money came from wanted receipts to prove they had spent the money on the child as they were supposed to if they couldn't they were to return all the money they received. The last letter was what made her fall apart, an eviction notice. Apparently Harry was moving out and he was selling the house. She was shaking when she realised that everything was falling apart.

In her quest for revenge on her sister through her son she had forgotten the circumstances that her husband and herself had built their lives on. When she had married Vernon they had been living off of her parents and when they died Her sister and her husband had bought the house they were living in and the company Vernon worked for. It was all in Harry's name.

When Harry's parents had died they were almost kicked out of the house and Vernon fired however having Harry move in with them meant they could stay. With him gone there was no longer any hold on the house and Vernon's job. It was now a choice of living with Vernon's sister or the streets for them. What was worse was having lived Harry's life she knew that if it had been her his shoes she would be baying for blood and there was no way she would be forgiving. She figured they wouldn't have to worry about that though from what she could see in the paper they had evidence of Harry's abuse, it will be prison first before she had a chance to worry about everything else.

XxxXxx

Albas Dumbledore sat in his chair reading the muggle newspaper. He felt rage at the boy's disregard for his plans. Ever since the last time he had to heal and obliviate not just the boy but doctors, nurses, and anyone else who was connected to the incident. Those stupid Dursleys had gone too far and gave the boy an opportunity to get them arrested. That had been when he lost control of the boy. Something must have happened because when he had gone to Gringotts to transfer the usual fees he paid the Dursleys from the boy's Vaults he was told he no longer had access. He had lost the guardianship of the boy. The boy was needed for the greater good and if he Albas Dumbledore had to re-write his life over he would.

What annoyed him the most was that someone had looked too closely t Black's incarceration and orchestrated his release. Perhaps he could use Black to control the boy. Especially s it looked like he would not be granted guardianship through his usual means. Too many people had seen the mistreatment of the boy to ally with him on it. Especially after he had been preaching how well the boy was living and treated like royalty. He would have to think on this.

XxxXxx

Harry received a letter from Ragnok telling him he needed to speak with him. Curious as to what the goblin wanted Harry made his way there. When he was sat in the office Ragnok explained the reason for asking him to come in. "Harry, I have managed to remove your current magical guardian's authority over you due to neglect on his part to oversee your safety with the people he left you with. However it has left you in the current position of becoming the ministry's ward. Normally this would not be a problem but considering your status amongst the magicals there is going to be a lot of pressure on the ministry to have you placed with a magical family and while this may sound good it is not. You will most likely end up being handed over to the highest bidder, namely Lucious Malfoy a death eater who paid his way out of Azkaban."

Harry's heartbeat was accelerating as he heard this. The last thing he wanted was to end up in the hands of the people who were responsible for the death of his parents. He knew he was capable of protecting himself but he had never tested that against other wizards. He didn't want to be cocky only to find out that they had a way to control him despite his magic protecting him.

Ragnok continued "I have come up with a plan to make sure you are safe, away from those who wish you harm and they cannot force you to do what they want to you. Firstly You will have to take an inheritance test and then perform ritual to use one of your ancestors' names in your line as your identity. This will ensure that no matter who tries to find out your identity they will find the name you chose. Another reason is it is safer for you to be seen to be from an old and ancient house to protect you from some of the new laws that are coming out that are against muggle borns. Third if you agree I will teach you goblin magic to send you to a parallel world where they cannot get to you. That world's Harry Potter died when Voldemort attacked so no-one will even think to connect you to him. The reason why I am taking such a drastic measure is because out of all the people who wish to have control of you, Albas Dumbledore is the one that has a chance of figuring out who you are and as much as I hate to admit it the old man has a lot of power and the cunning to use it to get what he wants. You and your two elves will be the only ones to have access back to this world if you should wish it. You will also have access to your gold whenever you need it, although I'm sure your claim to any inheritance you have here you will have there too. It is up to you if you wish to take this root."

Harry's mind was spinning. This could be what he needs. A new start, with no-one looking for him no reminders of his previous hell. He could be just a kid. He smiled and said "Can I call Dipsy and Ren to see if they want to go too as well as have them pack my staff?" With the permission he was given Hary called his two friends and explained what he had been told. They chose to come with him and left to pack his belongings from the Dursleys. In the meantime Harry was led to a ritual room by Ragnok after an inheritance test.

Harry's family tree formed on the scroll in his hand. He watched as names appeared some were familiar as he had a book on ancient and noble families he bought when he found out about his magic. The names Black, Zabini, Gryffindor, Peverell, Emrys, Flamel, Le fay, Ravenclaw and others he stopped looking at as the names continued. Ragnok had known that the Potter family were descendant for some of the oldest families but even he was impressed. He turned to Harry to ask him what he had decided on. Harry smiled and said "I want to change my name to Harrison Emrys Le Fey."

Ragnok frowned a bit. He was hoping that Harry would choose a less flamboyant name. It would bring up too much attention to him and mentioned as much. Harry shook his head and said "its better this way. Even I know that my magic is different, powerful, I am going to need a backup of where it could have come from. I don't want people to start labelling me as some evil creature because they're afraid of what they don't understand, having a connection to the most powerful wizards to ever grace the earth ought to give me some leeway to being accepted."

Ragnok could not argue with that. He knew what their government was like. Harry would most likely end up in the hands of the unspeakables as soon as they sense his aura. They would want to know how he was so powerful and if they could harness the power for themselves. Morgana Le fey and Emrys or Merlin as some refer to him were the ones who created a safe haven for the start of wizarding Britain due to the witch huntings. Their power was used to create the bonding contracts of the wizengamot and the basis of its power over all the magicals. It would be more than enough to ensure Harry's safety.

Ragnok had secured a safe home for Harry in the other world. He had visited the place Harry would call home and had created a background for him too. No-one magical or not would be able to entre Harry's new home without admittance from those that lived there. Knowing that the new guardians valued their privacy the place would be safe. He had also place runes around the house that allowed him to check up on the boy every now and then to make sure he was happy. With everything in place the name ritual was performed and Harry became Harrison Emrys Le fay.

It didn't take Harry long to learn the spell for travelling to the parallel world. He even pondered on the stupidity he had seen displayed by some wizards who scorned the magic of other creatures. Harry's elf companions did not need to learn the spell they could travel between worlds with their own magic, something else Harry discovered. He definitely was never going to look down on other magical creatures' magic.

When Harry finally opened his eyes after he cast the spell he did not expect to find himself in a muggle living room. It looked like an old manor that had generations live in it. He could sense the magic in the walls and a power somewhere in the house he could not explain. Ragnok had told him that his new guardians were people who would be able to protect him. He never really said much about them except that they were sisters. He wondered what type of people they were. Hearing a noise behind him Harry turned from the earthy colours of the furniture to see his new guardians for the first time. The man had short light hair, crinkles around his eyes and mouth showing that he smiled a lot, the were three women stood beside him, all three had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and smiles adorned their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

The boy they had been waiting for to arrive appeared in the room they were sat in. They had agreed to look after the boy as a favour to an old goblin friend. He said the child was a magnet for trouble, not because of anything he did to attract it, it was just one of those things and they could relate to that. They had also been told the child was seven years old and had lived in an abusive home till recently, he had no other family to look after him.

The child that now stood in front of them was so far off what they were expecting, for a second they could only stare. He had long beautiful blood red and black hair framing his face with ringlets that made him look so sweet and innocent. He was smaller than what they expected an seven year old child to be. If they didn't know any better be would have pegged the child for a five or six year old. He had the brightest emerald coloured eyes they had ever seen and despite the small stature of the child's body he looked lithe as if he spent a lot time doing gymnastics. A slight glow around the child gave him an un earthly look as if he was one of those elves from pictures and movies of fairy tales they had seen. They also noticed the child was dressed in cargo pants and boots and a green t-shirt. Remembering what Ragnok had said about the child's preference for that type of clothing.

Clearing his throat the man spoke first "Hi Harrison. I'm Leo." Then pointing to each of the women beside him he continued "…and this is Piper, phoebe and Paige. We are your new guardians." Harry gave a small smile and said "Hello, it's nice to meet you and please call me Harry." That started the ball rolling as the sisters and Leo began to get to know Harry and him them. Harry learned that Piper was very motherly and was soon sat down to a snack as dinner time was still a little while away. Never having been given a chance to know his own mother nor been exposed to a mother's love since Harry loved the attention. Phoebe was like a big sister to Harry even though she fussed it was different from Piper and he found he quite liked that too as he was sure he would feel smothered if they all fussed like Piper. Harry found Paige the easiest to connect to. She was more of an aunt and a friend he liked her playful side and quirky ways of doing things, Harry could sense there was more to Leo than the sisters. He felt, a little bit like Paige however the best he could describe it was that he felt holy. He decided to ask after they were sat in the living room after dinner. "Leo." Leo turned towards Harry and said "Yes Harry."

Trying to think of way to ask his question without sounding like an idiot he asked "Can I ask you an odd question?" Lips quirking upwards Leo answered "Sure Harry you can ask me anything." Harry pulled all his courage and said "What are you? I can sense something different about you although a little similar to Paige but the best I can describe it is holy." At this Paige and Phoebe burst out in laughter. They had discussed about their magic after finding out Harry was magical too but no-one had said anything about Leo's white lighter status it just hadn't come up. In mid laughter Phoebe asked "Holy?" Ducking his head after a bout of embarrassment and shyness he nodded and said "Well I can sense other magical creatures or anything magic around me but I don't quite know what to make of Leo. His aura is pure and I can tell he's human but not." The girls calmed down and Phoebe spoke up "I'm sorry sweetie we weren't laughing at you it's just the description you gave, I suppose that's one way of looking at it. Leo is a guardian angel, although our name for what he is white lighter." Leo spoke when she finished "That is quite a gift you have there. Not many can sense white lighters."

Harry asked many questions about what it was Leo did, he didn't even think about how shocked the others would be when he copied Leo's orbing. He had been concentrating on watching the magic around Leo when he orbed out and then returned and then turned inward to mimic what he had seen. The only difference was that instead of blue orbs like Leo his were the colour of his magic, pure white. He saw four faces staring at him in shock before one of them asked him "Harry how did you do that?" Harry shrugged and said "I just watched how his magic did it and copied it. I can do that with other types of magic it's not really difficult. My elves taught me their type of magic and Ragnok taught me goblin magic. It's just a matter of my magic adjusting to my needs and anything I want."

The three witches realised just how big a job they had accepted. Here was a child more powerful than they could have ever imagined anyone being. He would definitely be a target for evil looking for power. Leo however was looking beyond that. He had spoken to Ragnok who showed him the memories of the type of childhood Harry had been exposed to. If he had been left in that situation for much longer he could have very easily lost himself to darkness, whether it was vengeance, or just wanting safety. He saw how strong the will of the child was as he had not lost his pure heart from what he had been through. It was his job to make sure he remained the sweet and innocent little boy he was but first they would have to help him learn his powers and his own limits.

10 year old Harrison was sat at the breakfast table still in his pyjamas talking to Piper who he now referred to as mum. "Mum the university is not that far away. I can always orb home over the weekends and you know that it's going to be for two months. I already know everything about this degree probably more than lectures themselves. You and I know I can protect myself from demons and if I am capacitated I can call for dad or Aunty Paige to come get me."

"I know baby, but you are only 10 years old forgive me if I think it's too soon for you to be off to uni. I still don't see why we can't orb you there back every day. You don't need to live on campus." They had had this argument before although Harry was beginning to cave in. He hated to see his mother upset. He supposed it was a good compromise, he wasn't planning on staying the usual number of years for the degree he was going for. He had already written and gotten permission to go through coursework and complete it in his own time. As long he could prove that he knew what he needed to know to pass he would be given his certificates to show his completion of the workload. When he finally gave in to being orbed back and forth Piper was ecstatic and called Leo to let him know.


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple of months weren't too bad. Harry reflected on his years ever since he started living with the charmed ones. He had found a loving family he felt safe with despite the occasional demon problems they had. Luckily whatever Ragnok had done to the wards surrounding the house no demons could actually get in. Most of the attacks happened outside the house but those were easily deflected till they were in the safety of their home and they could research how to vanquish the demon. Vanquishing demons became an outlet for Harry's bottled up anger over his childhood.

He didn't feel the rage anymore, something he realised that he had pawned off on his magic before he left the other world. He was glad that he was given a chance to find out that something was going on and was able to fix it before he ended up as some vigilante to calm the rage he had. He hadn't been too happy about having to re do the school work he done in the other world. However he was able to progress much faster thanks to aptitude tests and he was offered a place in Yale. He was also proclaimed a prodigy and managed to make a name for himself without even trying. This meant that there were two celebrities in the house as his aunt phoebe was famous for her advice column.

Life had definitely not been dull that was for sure. His aunt phoebe's husband from hell, literally, returned. He managed to turn her life upside down without even trying. Initially he had been shocked that she had married a demon and also the fact that the demon had turned out to be the source of all evil. However after learning the story behind the scenes he could not begrudge her having fallen in love, he did go after Cole, Phoebe' husband, when she turned into a mermaid and refused to come home. He left a battered, bruised and shocked ex demon wondering how a child had handed him his ass. Luckily they were able to fix everything and making Phoebe human again.

Harry was planning on ripping Cole apart and sending pieces of him to different dimensions when they found out he was invulnerable. He would love to see how he would be able to fix that one. During that time he managed to lose his powers to another demon before getting them back, getting his aunt Phoebe mummified and somehow finding a way around Ragnok's protections over the house and managing to kick all them out in the street. In the end Cole found a way to mess with reality changing his very being and becoming vulnerable, he was finally killed although Harry still had trouble understanding how. Cole had already returned from wherever the dead go, how would they know he was not able to do it again especially as he was a demon with a soul.

His thoughts also dwelt on Piper and Leo. They legally adopted him to make sure no-one could take him away from them, it was Piper who told him she would love it if he called her mum, that was if he wanted to. Harry was really happy then, especially when Leo asked him to call him dad. They spent a lot of time together especially Leo helping Harry with his abilities. The most recent addition to their family was Wyatt. Harry's little brother. At first Harry was worried that they wouldn't want him anymore but his worries were soon smoothed over when he met is little brother. He felt fiercely protective of him. The few demons that tried to hurt him never knew what hit them. Harry had managed to replicate Piper's explosive power, however he made it more potent by adding his elemental power of fire to it. If the demon didn't explode it burned. He had yet to find a demon that was immune to it.

His time at university was complete he had his doctorate in medicine, but he was not allowed to practice till he was of age. He was allowed to do research and lend his expertise on experiments that were conducted. Harry took the research job and on the side and was looking to study law.

Unfortunately before he could begin to make solid plans on it he received an invitation to Hogwarts. He was happy where he was and besides he did not think that his mum would be happy with having him away from home in boarding school across the pond. He had had enough trouble getting to agree to let him go to university and that was in the same country.

He was right. When he showed her the letter she came out with "No absolutely not, I will not allow it." Despite wanting to bury his head in the sand Harry knew he would have to face his past sometime. If he went to this world's Hogwarts he would have some kind of idea of what to expect when his past comes to bite him in the ass. He knew there was a prophecy about him, not what it said just that it exists, he also knew that true prophecies had ways of making themselves come true even when they were ignored.

When he pointed this out to Piper she and relented. However he was not going alone. She wasn't about to send him so far away alone nor was she happy about his selection of whom he wanted to watch over him. Harry suggested Chris. Chris was a white lighter who came back from the future. However Harry knew more than the rest of his family. Chris was also his little brother. When Chris first arrived Harry had sensed the familial bond and knew that he was family. The others did not know. When Harry confronted Chris he confessed and told him that something happens to Wyatt that turns him evil. He killed the rest of the family and Chris was all that was left. He came back to figure out what turned his brother and save him. They had been working together ever since and their closeness irritated Leo. No matter how many times Harry told him that he was safe with Chris he still managed to find ways to keep them apart.

Eventually Piper agreed to allow Chris to watch over Harry. Harry was instructed to orb home every weekend and he was taught how to scry and use the images in the water to communicate. He could speak to anyone at home whenever wanted and vice versa. Paige and Piper took Harry and Chris for school supplies. Chris was given a potion to turn back his body clock to Harry's age. They had then applied for a place for him at Hogwarts and he was accepted. The main reason Chris agreed to go was because there might be something he could find to help him figure how his brother was turned and how to turn him back.

Looking around Harry felt a sense of familiarity. The alley was just the same as the one he left behind. He noticed the looks of disbelief on his mum's face as well as his aunt. Chris just laughed and said "Seriously?" Harry turned to him and said "You shouldn't really be surprised you have seen your share of magic have you not. I know most have been brought forward to the 21st century but not all of them have been. So if you are referring to the stereotypical witch and wizardsof old then I'd say yes seriously. It's the whole shebang, riding on broomsticks, cauldrons, pointy hats, robes there are even hags with warts and all, although I think you'll only find those in knock turn alley."

Once they got over the initial shock they went to the bank for Galleons and then started their shopping. Harry had fun exploring the alley. Even some of the places he never got to visit before. He was most excited about the egg he purchased in the menagerie, the owner did not know what type of egg it was but Harry had felt drawn to it anyway and bought it. He made sure when he bought robes for school everyone else bought a set and put them on so they didn't have to stand out so much. While his aunt's outfit was normal day wear for her and no-one at home would bat an eyelid, in the alley it was drawing a lot of attention as it showed a lot of skin.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and Chris had trouble finding a matching wand. In the end Oliveander had to craft one for both of them. Chris had what he needed for his wand, an angel feather he kept on him. The memory of where he got it from was not clear but he knew this was what it was for. Oliveander was awed when he saw it. While he was busy crafting Chris's wand Harry excused himself and orbed to the cave his magic had directed him to before. He knew there would be no wand that had the cores he knew were available would match him because of his status as the source of magic. He found the counter part of the red ruby he remembered from before. It had the same properties as the other one and would be a great core for his wand.

When he returned Chris's wand was finished and he was just trying it out. Harry walked up to Oliveander and said "The core I have for my wand is not compatible with something so small. I am going to need a staff." With that he placed the red gem on the counter. Oliveander gasped as he saw what the stone was and had to ask "Where did you get this stone child?" Harry answered him "It was in a cave that magic took me to. The first time I saw it was two years ago. It is a part of me. No other material will work for me as a wand core." Oliveander was no fool. He knew what the stone was and what it did. If what the child said was the truth then he was chosen by magic. Could it be possible that he was the source of magic spoken about in the lore's of long ago?. He didn't realise he was speaking out loud when he said "Only the source of magic has access to these stones. He is the only one able to remove them from their hidden places."

Chris just snorted, he already knew that Harry was the source of magic, Piper and Paige had found out not too long ago so it was not news to them however Piper's protective streak came out when she cast a spell to keep the knowledge getting out. "a secret heard, a secret kept, a secret I bind you to share, only with those right here. I call upon the power of the Halliwels to seal this knowledge " Oliveander felt the magic settle on him, a flicker of fear in his eyes as he heard the name invoked in the spell. The Halliwels were notorious for vanquishing demons. They were a very old and ancient family of demon hunters, they were also the most powerful magicals since Merlin. He would have to tread carefully. He did not want to get on the wrong side of these witches.

XxxXxx

Harry felt the bonding of his staff to his magic. The procedure had taken two hours to complete and they were done with their shopping by the time they returned to pick it up. He knew no-one else would be able use it and the blood bonding he was planning for later would ensure that no-one could touch it without his permission. He like that he could shrink it to the size of a wand so he wouldn't stand out when he went to Hogwarts. Just before they went home however Harry bumped into someone knocking both of them over. He started apologising he looked into grey eyes that looked almost silver. The boy got his apology in first before Harry could. "I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

Harry nodded trying to think of what it was that was bothering him. It wasn't until the silver eyed boy had left stiffly following an older version of himself that he realised what it was that was bothering him. The scent on the boy, it was a very distinct scent that he had grown up knowing with the Dursleys. I was the metallic smell of blood. The stiff way the boy held himself could easily be mistaken for someone who was trying to look down on other people but Harry knew. He himself had held that posture before while trying not to let the wounds on his body get aggravated.

It wasn't until his mum placed a hand on his shoulder and turned to her that he realised his magic had been leaking and there was a glow around him. "Harry, what is it sweetheart?" Harry just answered "Can we go home?" They all orbed back to the manor concerned about Harry. When they arrived Harry wrapped his arms around Piper and cried. This shocked the others and they kept asking him what was wrong? Harry was overwhelmed with memories from his childhood. All Piper could do was hold him and try and comfort as best she could. She didn't understand what had got Harry so upset. She decided to wait until he was calm enough to answer for himself.

When Harry finally calmed down, his family were around him and he remembered how lucky he was to have them. He began with an apology. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you all like that." Piper who was still holding him replied "It's alright sweetheart, just tell us what upset you like that." Harry then explained the trigger that was activated by the smell of blood on the boy. He had everyone's attention now as the subject of his life with Dursleys was a taboo topic with him. He had never talked about it nor given any indication that he wanted to. They figured that he would talk when he was ready. None of them wanted to force him.

By the time Harry finished talking about what the abuse he went through there were tears in the eyes of everyone in the room. Harry felt like he had removed a heavy load he had been unaware he was carrying, it didn't surprise anyone when he said "I have to get him away from whoever is doing this to him. I can follow his magical signature to find out who he is and where lives. It'll give me an idea of how to help him."

XxxXxx

Harry stood in a huge bedroom that looked like it was made for a prince. The furniture and bedding screamed quality and money. However it wasn't the pale blues and creams he had come to see, he had traced the magical signature of the boy to this room. He sensed for anyone else around and found only one presence in the room. It was the boy. He was lying on the floor broken and bleeding.

Harry didn't even hesitate. He took hold of the boy's arm and orbed him home. Calling for Leo at the same time. "Dad! Dad! I need you." Leo materialised right next to Harry who had placed the boy in his own bed. Seeing the boy Leo quickly went over to him and began to heal him. Slowly the wounds began to heal and Harry asked "Why is it taking so long?" In reply Leo said "Dark magic was used to put him in this state, it's fighting me trying to keep me from healing him. Harry studied the magic around Draco and how his dad's healing power worked, it was one of the few things he had yet to learn, he supposed now would be a good time to start.

Mimicking Leo's magic Harry directed his on the boy hoping to offset the balance that his dad was fighting. It stopped being a struggle for Leo and between the two of them every injuries were healed leaving no scars to show for them.


	11. Chapter 11

Grey eyes opened slowly immediately after. Confusion was the first emotion seen in those eyes and then fear. Harry sat beside him and said "Don't be scared, you are safe here. We won't let anyone harm you." The boy pushed the silvery bond hair out of his eyes and then recognition could be seen in his eyes. "I know you, you're that boy I ran into yesterday in Diagon alley. Where am I? How did I get here?" Sensing the impending panic Harry sent calming waves towards the boy before answering. He learnt how to do that from his aunt Phoebe who was actually an empath. "You are currently in Halliwell manor, this is my home…" pointing to Leo beside him in chair he continued "…that's my dad he healed you. I came looking for you after I met you yesterday. I sensed your injuries and I couldn't help wondering if you were ok. I am glad I managed to find you though, you didn't look too good, I couldn't leave you to bleed to death on the floor so I brought you here where my dad could heal you."

The boy was in tears, Harry wasn't sure what to do so he followed his instincts, he reached out and wrapped his arms around the boy while whispering "He can't hurt you anymore, I won't let him. I'll keep you safe." Harry didn't know why he felt protective of the boy. He figured it was because he had been in the same situation before. He also knew that the boy's father was some sort of big wig that probably thought he could get away with anything. Harry already had a plan.

Ragnok had explained the power that came with the names he picked, he was going to use it to protect Draco. He didn't realise that as soon the thought became a conviction magic deemed him an adult and two rings appeared on his fingers and in a room across the pond where wizards who ran the wizarding world had convened two new chairs appeared and the names Emrys and Le fey accompanied them. They became the main topic in the wizarding world for months. People wanted to know who the new lords were that were descendant from the Patriarch and matriarch of their world.

Leo had left the room to tell the rest of the family that they had a new house guest. He wondered what excuse harry was going to give when Piper tore into him for leaving without letting anybody know. The plan had been for Piper and her sisters to accompany Harry when he was going to check in the boy, but it seems like he had other ideas. Perhaps Paige was starting to rub off on Harry she was the one some kind of independent shtick that had her doing things on her own, just the other day she suggested something about the power of two.

Meanwhile Harry was getting to know his new friend whose name was Draco Malfoy. When Harry opened up to him about his own abuse it gave Draco the courage to tell him about his own, including how he ended up in the state he was.

Harry felt guilty after Draco revealed that his father was not happy about the fact that he had tripped over someone in public and had actually apologised. That was capital crime in his book. He had had it drummed into him over and over that a Malfoy is never wrong therefore never needs to apologise. Other people apologise to them not the other way around.

Seeing the look on Harry's face Draco said "It wasn't your fault Harry. It would have happened with or without you there. He was just looking for an excuse to do that. He told me before throwing me back in room that he had no use for useless heirs who cannot stomach pureblood sport and he certainly has no time for useless pansies who cow tow to lesser beings. I was a disappointment to him because I was too nice and have a soft spot for other creatures. He used to make me watch as he tortured a house elf and drawing out its screams, telling me that he could tell how much pain was being applied by the way scream came out. I threw up when he ordered the house elf to stand still while he cut open pulled its insides out. The creature bled out and died and …" He was crying again by then Harry comforted him. "Draco I am going to make sure your father pays for what he did to you."

Draco shook his head now worried about his friend "No Harry, you can't, my father isn't just wealthy he has the political power to back it up a…" Harry's eyes flashed with power and said "So do I. On the hierarchy of power in the wizarding world there is me at the top and everyone else is under me. I control the wizengamot. Originally I thought I would wait until I was a little bit older before taking up with politics, now I have changed my mind." That was when Draco noticed the rings on Harry's fingers.

He had learned all about other pureblood families, his father made sure he knew how to recognise family rings and which belonged to which family. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Harry you are descendent of Merlin Emrys and Morgana Le fey?" Wondering how he knew as he had only told Draco his first name "Yeah how did you know?" Draco pointed at the rings on Harry's fingers making Harry's eyes widen in shock. He didn't remember putting them on. All he could get out of his mouth was "How..?" Draco smiled and said "Well I think magic took it as declaration when you said you were going into politics and as the heir of the founders you received your lord rings. I wouldn't be surprised if this has the ministry in a tiff, Having someone with power over them is not something they like."

Harry brought Draco downstairs after he had bath and a change of clothes. Meanwhile Harry expanded his room and conjured another bed next to his. He would have to take Draco shopping later for now he could adjust his clothes to fit him. Still in awe at the magic he saw Harry do Draco warily faced the rest of Harry's family. Harry was getting chewed out by his mum for not taking someone with him. However that didn't last long and eventually Draco began to relax. He mostly stayed close to Harry whom he felt comfortable around but after a few days he was starting get into the gist of things. Both him and Harry went through plenty of tomes on law. Harry just seemed to inhale the information. He would pick up book flip through it very fast , put it down and start on the next one. It wasn't until later that Harry told him he had an eidetic memory and had learned how to speed read.

One week later had had gone through all the scrolls and tomes he could get his hands on from the ministry, bookshops in both knockturn alley and Diagon alley. Even some of the information came from some of his vaults. When he went searching for tomes in his vaults he found out that the Potters were alive in his current world. He hadn't even thought to ask Ragnok about that since he left. He only knew that his counterpart had died but he never asked about Lily and James Potter. Chastising himself he stopped that train of thought. Even if they were alive they were not his actual parents. They were look alikes. He decided to worry about it later. He now had the information he needed. He wanted Lucious Malfoy out of the picture before Draco went to Hogwarts. Draco would be in constant danger from his father as he would have access to him.

Harry spent the next two days writing a couple of laws he was going to add to the original ones. He realised as he went through the law books there were laws against child abuse but they were overshadowed by more laws that gave the head of a family complete and total power over his family. The law did not apply to him, he could even beat his child to death and claim it was an accident and it would be taken as such. The new law Harry wrote basically took the power from the head of the family. He wrote so that the only time it was allowed for any member of the family head of family included to attack another is in self-defence. The justification of that self-defence will be done by magic itself. If found guilty of maliciousness and cruelty towards a child loss of magic and status will be the punishment to the guilty party.

Harry communicated with Ragnok to iron out details on the new law he wanted to pass as well as get help in bringing in Lucious Malfoy to be questioned under a truth serum about child abuse and his activities as a death eater. The letter Harry wrote to the DMLE demanding the questioning of Lucious Malfoy was sealed with the seal of Emrys. It was not to be ignored. If the demands are not met it would mean all those included in the letter would forefeit their magic. Harry made sure to include the minister on Ragnok advice. This was to ensure that even if Lucious tried his tricks again bribing officials they would be losing more than they are willing to lose by taking it.

The next law Harry wrote was to make sure that there was no chance for Lucious or any of the other death eaters who sold their souls to Voldemort to do things like that again and to serve as an example to anyone trying to bring back the dark lord and serving him. Retrials for all of them even those who claimed to be under the imperious. The truth serum was to be supplied by the goblins to make sure that any of those who had access to antidotes would find them useless. Harry provided a truth spell from the book of shadows that belonged to his family to be used if someone claimed to have negative effects to the serum. Anyone found guilty of being a death eater was stripped old their magic and placed in a muggle prison. They all had to be tested under truth serum as well. Harry knew that some of them would try to run however he found a solution.

There were wards put up by Voldemort when he placed a taboo on his name to enable him to find his enemies. These wards were also keyed into the dark mark they all had to allow them to know when someone used their lord's name. When Voldemort disappeared the wards were never taken down and Harry was using them to his advantage. He found he could manipulate the wards into suspending the magic of those he wanted questioned and making sure they could not run. Between him and Ragnok everything was ready a week before he had to go to school.

Harry quite enjoyed spending time with someone his own age. Draco and him were packing their staff for school when an owl came in the window. Harry saw the Gringotts seal and took the letter from the owl which shot back out as soon as its delievery was made.

The letter was from Ragnok

_**Dear Harry **_

_**I am pleased to let you know that everything worked out as you wanted. Lucius Malfoy sang like a bird when he was administered the truth serum. However it looks like there is a need for a new minister now that Fudge's deeds have been brought out in the open. Him and anyone else involved in their schemes have been detained in the ministry cells awaiting trials. There has been a huge overhaul in the ministry and the wizengamot. Dare I say it, this is the most exciting thing to happen in the wizarding world for centuries. I am happy to be a part of it. Let me know if you get any other ideas you want help with.**_

_**Regards your old friend **_

_**Ragnok**_

Harry smiled as he read the missive. Things were looking up in this world at least. He would enjoy the time he has and learn everything he can on how he can tackle the problems he has in his own world. For now he had his family and friends and a new school to go to.

Fin... for now


End file.
